En noches de luna creciente
by Dzeta
Summary: ONE SHOT. Sólo Sirius sabe cómo consolarle cuando el cuarto creciente aparece en el cielo. Sólo Sirius ilumina su camino salvándole de la oscuridad que guarda en su interior. SLASH SiriusRemus.


**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es creación de J.K. Rowling y yo no gano más que momentos maravillosos cuando creo fanfiction con dos de los mejores personajes de esta saga.

**Warnings: **Slash SiriusxRemus.

**N/A:** Echaba mucho de menos a mis queridos cachorros, así que me decidí a ponerle fin a mi pereza (mejor traducida como 'incapacidad para hilar ideas no cutres') a fuerza de música y arts. Y aquí estoy con este pequeño one-shot. No es nada del otro mundo, ni es todo lo fabuloso que me gustaría, pero son _ellos_ y ha sido maravilloso volver a inventar un pedacito más de su historia.

**Dedicatoria:** Va para todos aquellos que, igual que yo, aún siguen en busca de más (siempre más, mucho más) de esta linda pareja.

**En noches de luna creciente…**

La noche está muy avanzada y detrás de la pequeña ventana todo es silencio.

Hace buen rato que James, Peter y Remus duermen. El viaje en tren y la larga caminata desde la estación hasta la pequeña casa perdida entre el bosque y las montañas del norte los ha dejado exhaustos; tanto que, después de la modesta cena consistente en un poco de pan y queso asado, han caído rendidos sobre los viejos sillones del saloncito que antaño hacía de biblioteca. Sirius, en cambio, no duerme. Está de pie junto a la ventana. Desde esa posición puede observarles mejor y vigilar, en particular, el sueño de Remus. Y es que la luna fluctúa en el cielo muy lentamente pasando de luna nueva a luna creciente, y ese cambio siempre trae consigo noches intranquilas para el joven licántropo.

Hasta ese momento Remus apenas se ha quejado en sueños desde que se dieron las buenas noches; y James y Peter duermen tranquilamente. Sirius los oye respirar pausadamente durante un momento y después bosteza ligeramente. Se siente cansado pero sabe que de nada le servirá intentar dormir porque sus sentidos y sus pensamientos están enfocados en que Remus tenga una noche tranquila, así que, buscando espantar el sueño, apuña los ojos con fuerza y gira la cabeza para mirar a través del vidrio. Su mirada gris se pierde en el bosque cercano, entre las elevadas ramas de los arboles. Algunos son altos e imponentes, de ramas gruesas y ásperas. Los mira y se pregunta cuántas veces su querido amigo habrá vagado solo por los alrededores entre la penumbra del plenilunio llevando al lobo como única compañía.

Sirius suspira profundamente y sus ojos grises vuelven a centrar toda su atención en Remus que, por primera vez en toda la noche, se remueve inquieto sobre el sofá. Presuroso, Sirius se acerca a su amigo y roza su frente cautelosamente con la mano para asegurarse que no hay fiebre. Al sentirlo agitado y febril, retira preocupado los largos cabellos castaños que han caído sobre sus ojos mientras lo escucha murmurar su nombre entre sueños cada vez con mayor insistencia. _Y lo sabe._ Sirius sabe que el lobo está ahí, dentro de Remus, luchando por manifestarse, buscando una vía de escape que le deje liberarse de ese cuerpo frágil. Y por eso Remus busca sentir su presencia lo más cerca posible, porque no quiere lidiar a solas con su lado animal.

-No pasa nada, Moony –susurra Sirius sacando su varita y haciendo aparecer un cuenco de agua fresca y un paño limpio- Estoy aquí…

Remus se agita entre las mantas sin dejar de nombrar a Sirius, pero al sentir el frescor del paño empapado sobre su frente, abre los ojos y mira a su pareja con intensidad. Los ojos dorados despiden un brillo cargado de miedo y angustia.

-¡Sirius!…

-Estoy aquí -repite Sirius apartando el cuenco de agua y las mantas para sentarse junto a él- Todo está bien, Moony.

Remus entierra el rostro en el pecho de su chico mientras este desliza sus manos sobre sus hombros para transmitirle seguridad. Remus aspira agitado y temeroso al sentir la fuerza del lobo brotar en su pecho. Sabe que no hay razón para temer en tanto la luna llena no domine el cielo, pero no puede evitar estremecerse ante la incipiente presencia del cuarto creciente.

-Abrázame Sirius..., por favor, abrázame fuerte –pide Remus en un susurro apagado y desesperado.

Sirius obedece de inmediato. Tendiéndose sobre el sofá envuelve a Remus entre sus brazos apretándolo suavemente contra su cuerpo al tiempo que musita:

-Tranquilo. Todo está bien. Estoy contigo y no dejaré que nada te lastime.

Remus se aferra a él con fuerza y asiente agradecido porque Sirius no pregunta por las pesadillas que atormentaban su sueño. Sabe que se muere por preguntar porque quiere espantar su miedo, pero no pregunta nada para evitarle más sufrimiento.

Solo se acerca y lo abraza con tanta ternura que lo hace sentir a salvo de _todo_.

-Pronto amanecerá y la luna se habrá marchado, Moony. Entonces te sentirás mejor.

A salvo de la luna y del lobo.

-Me siento mejor ahora que estás junto a mí, Sirius…

A salvo de sí mismo y de la oscuridad que guarda en su interior.

Pero esta vez Remus no quiere callar sus miedos. No puede callarlos cuando estos están a su alrededor. Por eso, mirando fijamente los ojos gris tormenta que lo miran con preocupación, musita:

-Esta vez no es solo la luna, Sirius. Es... todo esto –aclara Remus bajando aún más la voz mientras sus ojos recorren el pequeño salón- Son... los sillones viejos y apolillados que antaño soportaron mi cuerpo pequeño y dolorido. Son… los rincones de esta casa que entre sus sombras ocultan recuerdos y dolores pasados causados por la maldición del lobo. Es el murmullo del viento que se cuela entre las losas sueltas del tejado y que me susurra al oído mis antiguos miedos…

Sirius lo escucha desahogarse en silencio. No dice una palabra pero lo abraza con más fuerza todavía, con más ternura aún, cuando Remus se acurruca contra su pecho de nuevo.

-Y, por encima de todo, está… el eco de sus voces. Las voces de mis padres llamándome entre risas y entre gritos y llantos. Desde que entramos a la casa sus voces me persiguen.

Sirius le acaricia la espalda lentamente mientras acerca sus labios a su oído.

-Es porque los echas de menos, Rem -susurra el animago- Y ellos a ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé.

-Si te hace sentir mejor... podríamos marcharnos en cuanto salga el sol, Moony.

-Pero, ¿qué hay con ustedes?... Querían conocer mi casa. Y James y Peter lucían emocionados con la idea de recorrer el bosque…

-Ellos entenderán. Lo importante es que tú estés bien –dice Sirius depositando un pequeño beso en su frente- Ahora trata de descansar, Moony.

Sirius le besa la nariz con ternura y después comienza a deslizar nuevamente su mano sobre su espalda sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Permanecen unos minutos así, mirándose uno al otro sin decir nada pero entendiéndose perfecto con el intenso contacto visual que mantienen. El calor de los brazos de Sirius es muy diferente al sofocón de la fiebre. Es un calor agradable, casi balsámico. Remus suspira sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo porque sólo Sirius sabe cómo consolarlo cuando el cuarto creciente aparece en el cielo.

Sirius susurra _Duerme un poco, Rem, que yo cuidaré de ti_ y entonces Remus cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por esa calidez hasta que su respiración se acompasa con la de su pareja y la somnolencia cae de nuevo sobre él sumergiéndolo en un sueño apacible.

En su sueño ya no hay luna ni lobos. Tampoco hay oscuridad ni tristes recuerdos. En su sueño solo están él y una luz suave y brillante que lo envuelve todo.

En su sueño Sirius le sonríe y camina a su lado iluminando con su luz cada paso que dan.

--------------------------------------

Los primeros rayos del sol lastiman sus ojos en cuanto despierta, pero a pesar de ello, Sirius abre los ojos por completo al darse cuenta de que Remus no está junto a él. Asustado, aparta las mantas que lo cubren y se endereza sobre el sofá mientras su mirada frenética recorre el pequeño salón. Peter y James siguen durmiendo y no hay señales de Remus.

Presuroso, con los pies descalzos y llevando solo una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas y unos pantalones a juego que le van un poco más largos de lo normal, Sirius se levanta de un salto y lo busca por toda la casa. Al no encontrarlo en ninguna de las habitaciones sale desesperado al jardín, y su corazón desbocado recupera poco a poco su ritmo normal cuando mira a Remus de pie a unos cuantos pasos del enorme cedro que está a espaldas de la casa.

-¡Rem!...

Remus se gira un poco hacia él en cuanto escucha su voz y le sonríe con cierta tristeza cuando sus miradas se encuentran. Sirius se acerca de inmediato al verlo sonreir de esa forma porque conoce muy bien lo que encierra esa sonrisa.

-En noches de luna creciente..., mis padres y yo solíamos montar una pequeña tienda de campaña junto a este cedro -comenta Remus en voz muy baja- Leíamos viejos libros de aventuras y poesía. A Mamá le gustaba Yeats…

La voz de Remus se quiebra un par de veces mientras habla y, de improviso, un par de lágrimas resbalan lentamente sobre sus mejillas cuando menciona a su madre. De inmediato, Sirius pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros; y al seguir la mirada de Remus puede ver la pequeña fotografía muggle que el joven licántropo sostiene entre sus dedos. En ella ve a un pequeño y sonriente Remus sentado sobre la hierba entre un hombre y una mujer que también sonríen. Al fondo se ve la tienda de campaña junto al cedro.

-Cuando no leíamos, cocinábamos o jugábamos con naipes muggles -sigue diciendo Remus recuperándose un poco- Papá era bastante bueno con las cartas…, nunca pudimos ganarle una sola partida sin hacer algo de trampa -admite Remus con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- Y cuando la luna parecía abarcarlo todo, Mamá susurraba _Mira las estrellas, cielo, ignora el cuarto creciente_. Así fue como aprendí de memoria las constelaciones... Ellos hacían todo por alejar mi mente de la luna y del lobo.

-Tus padres debieron ser estupendos.

-Sí, lo fueron. Me amaron sin temer en absoluto lo que soy.

Remus acaricia despacio los rostros de sus padres en la fotografía, después se vuelve hacia Sirius y cuando los ojos grises lo miran dice:

-Ellos me enseñaron que tras la oscuridad siempre hay luz… Y tenían razón. Tenían mucha razón. Tú eres esa luz. _Mi luz._

Cuando Remus se acerca, Sirius puede ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero también ve que la tristeza ha desaparecido de su sonrisa. Y, cuando los labios del castaño tocan los suyos, Sirius responde enseguida, sin importarle el ligero sabor a sal que los impregna, y lo envuelve entre sus brazos besándolo muy lentamente, dejando que Remus imponga esa suave y deliciosa cadencia que lo vuelve loco.

Al final, entre lánguidos suspiros, Remus se aparta un poco. Apoyando su frente sobre la de Sirius, lo mira y dice:

-No quiero marcharme, Sirius.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Quiero que James y Peter recorran el bosque.

Sirius sonríe. Le gusta demasiado ese Remus valiente y decidido.

-Podríamos montar una tienda de campaña y pasar la noche afuera -sugiere Remus con ilusión.

-Y jugar a los naipes -agrega Sirius- O, si tú quieres, podría leerte a Yeats.

Los ojos dorados se iluminan ante la mención del poeta, y Sirius propone:

-Podríamos pasar la noche mirando las estrellas, Moony, olvidándonos de la luna y del lobo.

-¡Me gusta la idea!

-Entonces, ¿trato hecho?

-Trato hecho -acuerda Remus- Nada de marcharnos. No, señor.

Mostrando una sonrisa complice, Sirius dice:

-Un trato debe sellarse, Moony...

La mañana termina de clarear cuando los chicos sellan el trato con otro beso largo y profundo al que los dos se entregan por completo... hasta que la lejana voz de James logra que ambos se aparten un poco.

-¡Hey, perro pulgoso, vas descalzo y te resfriarás si no entras pronto!

Aspirando agitado por la repentina ruptura del beso, pero sonriéndole a Remus quien ha dado un respingo del susto, Sirius musita:

-¡Maldito James y maldita su manía de espiarnos!

Sin apartar ni por un segundo sus ojos grises de los labios enrojecidos de su chico, Sirius grita:

-¡No es algo que te importe, Cuernos, así que no molestes!

-¡Como quieras, pero no digas que no te lo advertí cuando andes esparciendo babas y mocos por todos lados como la última vez! –responde la lejana vocecilla.

Remus ríe bajito y Sirius sólo gruñe entre dientes _Púdrete, Potter._

-James tiene razón -dice Remus entre risas- Deberíamos entrar, Sirius.

-Entraremos para aclarar algunos puntos con ese sinvergüenza…, pero tú y yo tenemos un trato.

-Lo tenemos. Esta noche, tú y yo bajo las estrellas.

Sirius sonríe con esa sonrisa que sólo le pertenece a Remus, y al mirarla el joven licántropo percibe un destello de esa suave y brillante luz que en sueños ilumina su camino. _Y lo sabe_. Remus sabe que esa luz, la luz de _su_ estrella, siempre estará junto a él, guiando sus pasos y acompañándole a través de los oscuros senderos que se ocultan en su interior.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A:** Se los dije; no es nada del otro mundo..., y aún así yo lo he disfrutado muchísimo XD. Me gusta en especial el momento en el que Remus se queda dormido en brazos de Sirius, a salvo de sus miedos... ainnnnnsss!

Y a ustedes, queridos lectores, ¿qué les ha gustado?

Por cierto, abusando del lapsus de inspiración que me llegó de repente, intentaré actualizar Indicios de Guerra lo más pronto posible, ¿ok?

¡Hasta entonces!


End file.
